Shugo Chara! A New Saga!
by Shadowhunter456
Summary: After Easter lost the battle the guardians still had the rest of the school year to finish. But life isn't as calm as a new enmy rises up, along with new allies to fight them


**A New Saga**

**Chapter 1 **

**New faces!  
Guardian allies appear!  
**  
Shadow: All say yo!

Shugo chara cast: Yo!

Shadow: Hi and welcome to A New Saga chapter 1! Please don't hate.

Ikuto: They will just like everything else you ever write.

Shadow: Shut up and there will be Amuto

Ikuto: Really?

Shadow: Maybe, if I feel like it.

Amu: N-nani! No Amuto.

Tadase: What about Tadamu?

Amu: Tadase-kun!

Shadow: (looks at Tadase)... Get... Out

Tadase: Why?

Shadow: Cause, Ikuto disclaimer, that's why.

Ikuto: Shadowhunter456 doesn't own Shugo Chara! Period... Hah

Shadow: If I did it wouldn't have finished so soon.

_= English  
Warning characters may get a little OOC at points.

-

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and all was peaceful.  
"I'm late!"  
Except if you were a certain Amu Hinamori.  
"argh Miki wake up!" shouted Amu forcing her artistic chara out of her egg.  
"Amu-chan Su's gone!" shouted Amu's sporty chara, Ran, floating round Amu's room not doing anything particularly useful.  
"Morning walk complete-desu" said the cute green chara, Su, closing the window to Amu's room behind her.  
"Can you even have a morning walk?" Miki asked.  
"Guy's come on we're leaving!" Amu shouted behind her leaving her chara's behind, along with her hectic morning routine.

on the way to Seiyo elementary

"I seriously need to sort out my mornings more, I mean, I'm going to be in middle school soon I need to get more focused" Amu said to her chara's.  
"It shouldn't be too hard just to wake up 5 minutes earlier ya know" Miki remarked  
"you can do it, you can do it Amu-chan" Ran cheered her usual,annoying manner.  
"yeah" Amu sighed looking up at the white fluffy clouds, that was until a dark shadow loomed over the area.  
"aaaaaaaaaaa-" Boom. Grey sooty smoke covered the area. Soon the smoke cleared, revealing a small hole in the ground just in front of the Joker.  
"H-hello?" Amu said ,nervously peeping over the edge of the hole.  
"yo!" a young man's face said, popping up right in front of the pinkette.  
"N-nani?" Amu shouted jumping back.  
"Wait it's fine, I'm kay" the boy said clambering clumsily out of the hole "oh yeah I'm in japan now" he paused for a few seconds, thinking before speaking the country's native language. "You ok?" he finally questioned now standing up straight "cutie?"

-Amu's POV-

I got my first good look at the new comer. He was quite tall, a little more so than Utau, with sandy blonde hair, he was wearing a dark blue jacket over a lighter blue t-shirt as well as jeans, tied around his neck was a western cow-boy style hat. "u-um yes" Amu stuttered for a few seconds before realising what just happened "wait... I should ask you, you're the one who just fell from the sky and what's with the cutie comment?"  
Suddenly the hat disappeared from the teens neck.  
"oh damn!" he exclaimed now wearing a small blush "sorry about that"  
There was an odd silence for a few seconds until he placed his hands on my shoulders and asked "hey you didn't happen to see a crow around here did you?" Just then my 'cool and spicy' character took over "why would I have seen a crow ya wired kid, now get off me." I brushed his hands off my shoulders and got up. No sooner had I got up than a black cluster of feathers flew past my face. "There it is!" the boy exclaimed and immediately took off after the bird, soon disappearing into the distance. I just stood there for a few seconds before I heard Miki's voice calling me "Amu-chan are you listening?"  
"what?" I asked still trying to understand what just happened.  
"I said 'I can sense a shugo chara with that man'"  
Taking one last look at the hole I sighed, then realising that Tadase-kun had called a guardian meeting and this event made me late took of for my original destination  
Leaving my chara's behind once again.

Shadow: So what do you think of my first dip into shugo chara! Please don't  
Have a go at me cause it's naff but use constructive criticism.

Ikuto: It's terrible.

Shadow: why?

Ikuto: no Amuto.

Shadow: thanx Ikuto you're a great help

Ikuto: no problem.

Shadow:...

Ikuto:...

Shadow: where'd everyone go?

Ikuto: -shrugs-

Shadow: oh we'll. I'll start the next chappie soon but I need a break now. I've been writing this one chap on and off for a week so Bye!


End file.
